Why?
by Kresent Knighte
Summary: The story of Tsunaka. She was a flower that never got the chance to bloom. With love, care, and a great amount of time, she could have been the best of the best. But they didn't see that, they all didn't. Not even her family. Everyone thought she was dame and stupid. All except for a boy in her school, Reborn.
1. How It Starts

Drip  
Drop  
Drip  
Drop

The sounds echoed throughout the room as warm droplets fell on the tile floor. Crimson fell from the young teen's arm as tears leaked from her eyes. Eyes that used to hold so much warmth and happiness. She couldn't stop. It just felt so...good. To be able to escape the pain of knowing she was not wanted. The pain of living, knowing that she disappointed everyone around her, her own parents included. That they were embarrassed by her though they did hide it well. The weight was much too heavy for the lithe girl to carry all on her own.

Golden amber eyes watched as the transparent water mixed with scarlet on her left wrist. A small razor covered in both clutched in her right hand.

This was her life. All she ever wanted was to make the people around her and her parents proud and happy. Her only dream. If her chances of achievement were slim before, they became close to none when people met her brother. Her perfect little brother who bested her at everything from sports to looks. Their parent's praise and constant doting was his reward.

It was as if she was a flower, one that could bloom with all the beauty in the world if given the time and care. She was a flower withering away and left to die in the dark, cold shadows. All the while, her brother would flourish and rise with the never ending care and love supplied by their parents.

Drip  
Drop  
Drip  
Drop

For all her faults, she was not allowed to be happy. Yet here she was, feeling the euphoria of escaping the cruel world she was cursed lived in. The wounds on her arm would still trickle blood when she made another. Each arm held scars of the past. Her eye lids were growing heavier with every breath. The fluttered closed ever so slowly. Sleep sounded so nice right now. She could not help it. All she wasted to...do...was...sleep...


	2. Thank You

_For all her faults, she was not allowed to be happy. Yet here she was, feeling the euphoria of escaping the cruel world she was cursed lived in. The wounds on her arm would still trickle blood when she made another. Each arm held scars of the past. Her eye lids were growing heavier with every breath. The fluttered closed ever so slowly. Sleep sounded so nice right now. She could not help it. All she wasted to...do...was...sleep..._

* * *

Tsunaka woke to a thudding coming from the steps and voices shouting her name. _'My plan had failed then, what a shame.'_ She thought before sighing.

"Tsunaka! It's time for school! Hurry up!" shouted her brother Natsu. She scrambled to get ready before grabbing her bag and rushing down stairs where her mother and brother were waiting her.

"Ugh. Can't you wake up on time for once? Now I'm going to be late because of you!" scolded Natsu. He glared at her with hate burning in his core. _'Hah! That's rich considering you wake up late almost every morning.'_ Tsunaka mentally sneered.

"Gomen. I..uh…lost track of time." She finished lamely. This time, it was her mother who glared at her.

"Just go before you make your brother late. He can't risk his perfect attendance you know." She reprimanded her daughter. Tsunaka nodded and jogged to catch up with her brother who was running on ahead. They walked in silence together for 5 minutes until the gates of Fiamma Academy came into sight. They parted ways, Natsu going to his group of friends while Tsunaka moved to her place under the sakura tree.

She stared at the students as they passed and talked to their friends. She would catch some people look at her and whisper every now and then. They didn't bother her, not anymore. If only they knew. She wasn't always like this. An antisocial loner that is. She used to be a cherry little girl who was a social butterfly.

She would smile everyday and actually talk. She would shout out random things like most little kids and run around with her friends. Until the day she overheard her parent's conversation. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, she just happened upon the conversation.

_"__Nana, why did you keep her? I thought we agreed to give her up."_

_"__I-I don't know. I try, but she just refuses to come with me. I'm sorry."_

_"__If this keeps continuing, she'll be made the candidate instead of Natsu. We need her to withdraw from the world. If only Tsunaka would just…disappear."_

_The spiky haired little girl outside the door way stood, staring at the wall. Her eyes shined with unshed tears that formed during the conversation. Did they really want her to disappear? Her own parents? Well, maybe if she did, they would be happy with her. Maybe they would smile and say "Thank You" or "good girl" to her._

RING  
RING  
RING

"Ah." The bell snapped her out from her thoughts. Students began flooding into the school to get to class. IF they stayed around, who knew what the Disciplinary Committee's president would do to them.

She herself brushed the imaginary dirt off her skirt before heading in as well. She made it to class right before the teacher came in. The teacher sneered down at her. Ignoring it, the young teen walked towards her desk near the window.

"All right class, today we have a new student. Please come in." Nezu-sensei said to the door. The door opened to reveal a tall teen with spiky black hair and matching eyes. A smirk was set on his face as he stood in front of the class. Every girl, excluding Tsunaka as she did not care, swooned. The boys looked on with jealousy at the boy who captured all the girls' hearts.

"Now then Arco-san. Please introduce yourself to the class." commanded Nezu-sensei. The tall boy nodded and turned to face the class.

"My name is Arco Reborn. I'm 15 and from Italy. Nice to meet you." he smiled at the class. A round of "kyaa"s went around the class. _'So fake. How could they fall for it? And they call me stupid.'_ thought Tsunaka as she glanced at the new boy, now known as Reborn.

"Please site down in the empty seat next to Sawada-san. Please raise your hand so Arco-san knows where you are Sawada-san." said Nezu. The girl sighed before raising her hand. Her spine shivered at the cold glares she was receiving from the female population. Ducking her head, she sank further in her seat. Reborn had sat down next to her and class began.

* * *

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Sawada right?" Reborn asked the girl next to him. She seemed nice, and she wasn't crazy about him either. Good sign. She simply nodded her head and continued to look outside the window. She was cute with her flowing hair that curled around her waist. It was a light auburn color fading to a medium blonde at the end. Her skin was creamy and flawless. A short and lithe body that was matched with a heart shaped face, button nose, and plump lips._  
_

Her eyes were what amazed him the most. A pure, golden color with flecks of purple and blue. A unique combination. _'Her eyes...They're so beautiful, yet so dead.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Time skip...**

The bell rang, and his desk was surrounded by everyone in the class. He paid them no attention as he eyed Tsunaka. She was quiet and stealthy, slipping out of class without ever being noticed. He stood up, and excused himself as he followed her out the class room. She walked for 5 minutes before stopping next to the back gate. '_What is she doing?'_ She looked around for anyone, assuming that there was no one she was about to jump. Until Reborn ran forward and caught her. She gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go or they'll find me!" She struggled to escape his grip.

A clatter resounded and multiple foot steps followed soon after. He ducked into a dark alley between two buildings and held her face to his chest, making sure to muffle her mouth. She blushed a violent pink as she realised she was being hugged by a man she had never met before.

"Damn it! Where is she?!"

"I swear she ran this way!"

"Lets keep looking."

"Right."

Two boys ran past their hiding spot a minute later. He released Tsunaka and the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Th-Thank you." she whispered from his chest.

"No problem. Want to tell me why they were looking for you?" He asked. She went silent for a while.

"...They were sent by my brother to come after me."

"Why?"

"..."

*sigh* "Fine. It's almost time to go home. Do you need me to walk you to the front gate?" he offered her.

She just looked up at him and shook her head. Tsunaka poked her head out of the alley way and looked around carefully. Making sure that it was clear, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the gate.

"What are-" Reborn alarmed shout came before he saw her jump over the fence. "Jump" not even being able to describe it. It was more like she leaped and flipped over it.

* * *

Okai, so a kinda ooc for Reborn, but i still hope you liked it. :)


End file.
